The Fox and the Blonde
by Angelic Reprobate
Summary: A series of stand alone stories about Gin and Rangiku. Each story is based off of a song (not a song fic). Complete tag is because each story is complete.
1. One More Night

**One More Night**

**-I don't own Bleach  
-I don't own One More Night**

* * *

_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you – Maroon 5_

"Rangiku, you're workin' too hard. Wanna go for a drink?"

Rangiku shook her head, sighing when she had to push a piece of stray hair from her face. If she left the office without finishing all the forms for the tenth Division Hitsugaya was surely going to kill her, or burn all her sake again if he learnt she went drinking.

"Aw Ran-chan, I've missed you though. We ain't seen much of each other recently."

"We both have jobs and work, Ichimaru."

In truth Rangiku would have loved to have left the office for drinks with her childhood friend, the problem was that it wouldn't end at drinks. She would wake up with him either sleeping beside her or grinning at her whilst he played with something of hers that he claimed interested him, like her hair. She always ended up feeling awful afterwards.

She loved him, so much. He was everything for her but he didn't seem to think much more of her than his best friend and favourite partner. She had sworn it wasn't going to happen this time, even if it meant a fight or silent treatment. She would prefer the fight though.

"Ran-" he whined, "come on. I'll buy the drinks and tell your Captain that I needed your presence urgently."

"Hitsugaya is not an idiot; you know he won't believe that. Also, he doesn't like you enough to let you get away with it."

Gin moved in behind as she dipped the brush back into the ink and placed his hands on her shoulders in a pantomime of a massage.

"One little drink won't kill you."

Rangiku's breath hitched as Gin leaned in to press his lips to her cheek. It was merely a shadow of a kiss, Rangiku couldn't remember a single time when he had actually kissed her.

"Gin. Just one more night," and her vow was broken once again with just a touch of his lips.

"You know, Rangiku," he grinned as he straightened himself, "you've said that a million times."

She just sighed as she filed away her unfinished work, Hitsugaya would be annoyed enough that she hadn't finished it all, no need to get told off for being messy too. Wordlessly she moved to where Gin was waiting with his stupid, wide smile. Damn, she just couldn't help that he made her love him.


	2. Ass Back Home

**Ass Back Home**

**-I don't own Bleach  
-I don't own Ass Back Home**

* * *

_I don't know where you're going  
or when you're coming home – Gym Class Heroes_

Rangiku lay on her futon staring up at the ceiling. Her friends would surely tell her that she shouldn't drink alone but who really cared when it came down to it? It wasn't like she could talk to anyone about her problems, they'd think her mad. After all, how could she still care for a snake like Gin, she hadn't been brainwashed like Momo.

Momo. The poor girl was still in a comatose state and there was no telling how she would react when she woke, luckily for her she had been pardoned for her actions due to Aizen's control. That bastard, he destroyed Soul Society. He destroyed her life. Damn him.

Rangiku had always hated and loved the way that Gin would just leave. She hated feeling as if he was just walking out on her; she hated _him_ when he did it too. He always just left without a word and never took her along with him. Of course in her own messed up way that was why she loved him. He deliberately left without a word so she'd know that there was always something unfinished for him to come back to and he never dragged her into whatever mess he was in.

This time though, this time he wasn't coming back anytime soon so why was she still leaving her window open and her door unlocked. She supposed it was because she was sure he would come back, he always came back telling her missed her only this time he had said goodbye.

"Come back Gin, I want to hold you close, just one more time"


	3. Big Girls Don't Cry

**Big Girls Don't Cry**

**-I don't own Bleach  
-I don't own Big Girls Don't Cry**

* * *

_I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket,  
but I've got to get a move on with my life – Fergie_

The pink cashmere tickled his skin softly; his blonde goddess was lying in her bed out cold. He knew at some point he would have to roll her onto her back to stop her suffocating herself. It was an unfortunate habit she had of rolling onto her front and subsequently finding her breasts being in the way of her breathing.

Who would have though his little Ran-chan, the street rat, would have grown up to become the most attractive woman in the Sereitei. Luckily she only ever had eyes for him, just as well of several members of the Gotei 13 would've found themselves missing various body parts for touching her.

This was his last night with his Ran-chan, all the work that would soon be occurring would split them apart and he seriously doubted he'd ever be in her bed again. He could only hope that she wouldn't be too angry that he was leaving her again. He was doing it for her, though of course no one but him would ever know that.

It was times like this that he was tempted to find her a memento of sorts, something that she could remember him by but he never had. She didn't have any physical memories of him, and if he had his way she never would, it would hurt her far too much when he left her.

Carefully he pressed the scarf she always wore to his lips. Was it stupid to believe he could taste her scent the way a snake would? If all he could do for her was to give her memories then he would make sure she would remember that he did care. She'd never know he loved her, it was better if she didn't. If she didn't she could blame him for everything and get on with her life.

He slipped into bed next to her grinning a little as he realised she was just about to roll over. He shook her form gently, she'd remember his care. She would.

"Ran-chan, I want to go again."

"Again, Gin? Wow."

She pulled him to her with a sleepy smile on her face.

She'd be alright, he knew that. His Ran-chan was a big girl now.


	4. I Knew You Were Trouble

**I Knew You Were Trouble**

**-I don't own Bleach  
-I don't own I Knew You Were Trouble**

* * *

_I was in your sights  
You got me alone – Taylor Swift_

Rangiku slowly stroked Momo's hair. The poor young girl was hurting hard, probably worse than Rangiku was herself. It didn't help that Momo had been so trapped in Aizen's lies whilst Rangiku had always known perfectly well what Gin was like. He was trouble.

Rangiku knew that Gin had only cared about her in his own odd roundabout way, not nearly close enough to the way she wanted him to or the way she cared about him, but he did care. The way that he'd loved her had provided her with a freedom that she couldn't deny she relished.

Momo however was still drowning under Aizen's control. Even after he had tried to kill her she was far too scared of losing him to admit he hadn't really cared for her. She was just another pawn in his great game.

"Breathe, Momo."

Momo took a rasping gasp of air, her entire body shaking in Rangiku's arms. Why was it them that had to suffer? What kind of sick joke was the world playing on them?

Gin had never been right in any sense of the word and he very rarely showed any her affection but didn't mean he didn't care. She should have seen it coming though, why hadn't she knows Gin was up to something far more sinister than his usual mischief. Momo at least had the excuse that Aizen had been messing with her head.

Rangiku had always known Gin was trouble so why hadn't she stopped him earlier. She was so blinded, Goddamn him.

* * *

**Song suggestions are always welcome if you want me to write one about these two.  
****Also any other pairing people would like to see in a new story?**


	5. Anyway

**Anyway**

**-I don't own Bleach  
-I don't own Anyway**

* * *

_Because no matter what I do  
I know I can count on you  
Cause baby you still love me anyway – Cee-Lo Green_

Rangiku sighed, Gin was finally coming back from his work in New York and rather than getting to spend some alone time with her constantly absent boyfriend her mother had decided to insist the two of them dined with her.

It wasn't that Gin tried to stay away from Rangiku but if they ever wanted to move out of their little flat he needed the work. He always brought her a little gift as well; when they were both younger he had bought her a long pink scarf that she almost always wore and more recently he had bought her a necklace that looped around her neck and dipped between her breasts.

"Ran!"

She whirled around to see her silver haired boyfriend burst into the kitchen, his normal smirk was a full blown grin. Ran launched herself into his open arms, he was warm and she had missed him over the past few months. She hated to admit to herself how tempting it often was to go find company; she doubted Gin would mind provided she hadn't actually done it. Then he'd be on a war path.

Gin kissed his little blonde with all the frustration he could, it was hell to be away from her but the job he had paid well, soon he could buy Rangiku the house, the life she deserved. Then he could propose to her, once he made her a queen.

Ran's hands stopped running though Gin's silky hair, "Blood," she muttered. "again, Gin?"

He looked at her, properly opening his eyes. A rare occurrence. It wasn't really his fault that he hadn't known the latest series of jobs would involve a little dirty work, these ones were supposed to be clean.

"Rangiku?"

The blonde didn't reply instead pursing her lips, "We have dinner plans with my mother. We'll have to wash that out, now."

Why didn't he try not to get the rough jobs, Rangiku wondered as she shampooed his hair trying to get rid of the red flecks. It wasn't like he couldn't handle himself and the blood was never his own but didn't he know how terrified she was that one day it would be?

"Ran?"

She looked down at him with questioning exasperation.

"Thanks, for loving me. I don't think any other girl would love me despite everything. I'd like to think I'm better than the other guys because I'm not doing the jobs for myself."

"Yeah, well, if I wasn't around who else would be?"

Gin leaned back into her massaging hands, she was brilliant really, she just loved him completely unconditionally.


End file.
